


What Onions Taste Like

by SuchYoutubeTrash



Series: Youtuber ships [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nogla's slick, Oops, cute fluffy kisses, how did that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchYoutubeTrash/pseuds/SuchYoutubeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daithi De Calibre<br/>Daithi De Nogla x Lui Calibre </p>
<p>Omg adorable fluffy stuff X3</p>
<p>BTW Titan/Ava is an OC of mine you'll see her in another story.</p>
<p>Nogla=Daithi, Marcel=Basically, Terroriser=Brian, Titan=Ava</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Onions Taste Like

Lui's POV  
I'm wandering around VidCon with Nogla and the rest of the crew (Vanoss, Delirious, Wildcat, Mini, Terroriser, Basically, and Titan) on the second day, occasionally stopped by fans.  
"Let's go have pizza!" Delirious shouts, trying to drag us all across the street.  
"AWW, I don' want pizza!" Nogla complains. I glance up at him from the corner of my eye.  
"Yeah, pizza is great but it just doesn't sound good right now," I say. Marcel nods.  
Ava sticks her tongue out at us. "Then you guys can go find something else to eat!" She grabs Wildcat and Mini and starts pulling them towards the pizza while Delirious grabs Vanoss. Brian trails behind them.  
"Fine! We will!" Nogla huffs at their backs. I just grab my eyes, taking hold of his and Marcel's hands.  
“Burgers sounds good,” Basically says.  
I switch over to my squeaker voice. "Yaaay! Burgers!" I cheer, drawing strange looks from the people around us.  
Nogla chuckles and shakes his head, while Marcel just rolls his eyes. I whine like a kid. Nogla ruffles my hair. "Nothin' Lui, it's jus cute how your size matches your voice."  
I puff my cheeks out and start waving my arms around and stomping my feet to hide the blush spreading up my neck. "I'm twenty-twooooo! Stop treating me like a kiiidd!"  
"Maybe if you act your age we will," Marcel mutters.  
"Yeah, because you guys totally act your age," I respond, back in my normal voice.  
"We do! I dunno what ye're talkin about," Nogla claims.  
"Mmhmmm. Sure Nogla." He opens his mouth to retaliate, but then we get to the burger place and start ordering. Nogla asks for a plain cheeseburger, and Basically orders a hamburger with lettuce, tomato, and bacon.  
When I order a cheeseburger with bacon, lettuce, grilled onions, and thousand island dressing, Nogla asks, "What do onions taste like? I've never had one before..." I can't help but stare at him with my mouth hanging open, and Marcel looks surprised too.  
"You've never had onions before?!" Marcel cries.  
"No, is it really that weird that I haven't?" Nogla defends.  
I roll my eyes. "Of course it's weird, Nogla, pretty much everyone has had an onion before."  
"Whatever," he grumbles. Just then our food arrives, and he grabs his, saying, "Let's jus go now."  
I chuckle. "Yeah, okay Nogla." We start to wander around as we eat, checking out stations and venders. Basically apparently just disappeared, probably to go check out a stall he thought was cool. I grin as a plan forms in my mind to finally show Nogla how I feel. I pull him off into the closest bathroom (which is actually empty like WTF?) and close us in a stall.  
"Do you really want to know what onions taste like?" I whisper. He nods, and before he can protest I grab the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. I pull back to see a shocked Nogla, and immediately regret what I've done. I lean against the side of the stall and cover my eyes with an arm. I've just ruined everything, I've made a fool of myself and things will never be the same again.  
But then Daithi pulls it away from my face, leaning down towards me. "I don' think I got a very good taste," he smirks. He kisses me, soft and sweet and perfect. It only lasts a few seconds, though, before we hear Marcel come into the bathroom.  
"Lui? Nogla? Are you guys in here?" he calls. "I swear I saw them..." he mutters, before pushing open our stall door. I can understand the look of surprise on his face. I mean, he just found me pressed against a bathroom wall with Nogla standing over me and holding one of my arms above my head. I'd be surprised too. Basically smirks. "Ava's gonna love this."  
Nogla sticks his tongue out. "Doesn't matter, I love it more than her."  
I am absolutely positive my face is beet red by this point. I punch Nogla's arm. "Let it go, Daithi. I love you but I'm pretty sure Titan has been waiting for this for a long time. Maybe not as long as me, but a long time." Nogla looks at me for a second before shooing Marcel out. He quickly presses his mouth against mine.  
"I love you too, my little squeaker."  
As we walk back out to Basically, I puss my cheeks out. "I keep telling you!" I squeak. "I'm twenty-two!" Nogla laughs and grabs my hand, swinging it back and forth.  
Basically laughs too. "You guys may be different heights, but you were definitely made for each other."  
"Aah, cut the sappy shit, Marcel," Nogla says.  
I snort. "Says the guy who acted slick as fuck in a bathroom."  
"That was different!" he argues. We talk and laugh the whole day. It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look, I know Nogla isn't slick, but I needed him to be so I could have a cute bit. Sorry X3  
> Hope you like my first story!


End file.
